


Confrontation

by Chrystal



Series: One Big Happy Family [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystal/pseuds/Chrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which they meet and discuss with the club...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Chapter Three**

_  
**Hey guys Kurt said looking at Noah and then the others, what's going on?**   
_

"Kurt. Noah." Rachel started, "We wanted to talk to you guys for a few minutes. If you don't mind taking a seat so that we might get started."

Kurt looked to Noah, but he just shrugged his shoulders and walked to one of the two seats they had positioned in the center of the room. Kurt slowly followed his lead and sat next to him.

"Fine," Kurt said, "but can we make this quick? We have a study group to go to."  
Mercedes looked confused. "Wait, don't you have class?"

"No," Kurt said timidly. "Look, I never said anything, but Noah and I only take one class on this campus a day. We are both duel enrollment students at Ohio State. We take the majority of our classes there so that they count for both high school and towards our Associate degrees."

They all looked at Kurt like he was an alien or something, well with the exception of Finn who already knew what was going on.

"What?" Noah asked, getting a little frustrated with everyone gaping at them like a bunch of fish. "Is it so hard to believe that we are working on our AA's?"

"Noah," Kurt said placing a hand gently on Noah's thigh. "They're just trying to understand what's going on. I expected this. Didn't you? We kind of blew them away on Friday." Kurt looked at the others who were all shaking their heads in agreement.

"What?" Noah said, "What happened Friday that- oh, right, Sara."

"Yes!" They all seemed to say in unison.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mercedes was asking looking hurt.

"I don't know," Kurt said shrugging. "We weren't trying to hide anything. I mean Noah and I don't really act differently when we're here. We bicker all the time; it's kind of our default setting. We try not to in front of the kids, Sara especially."

"Like that works." Finn snorted. "You two are always finding silly stuff to fight about."

"I will have you know," Kurt stated angrily, "that we have not fought once today." He held up a finger to further illustrate his point.

"Yeah," Noah said from his side. "So what about that Hudson?"

"Duh." Finn rolled his eyes. "This morning Kurt was way too busy, and wasn't that mommy class thing earlier? I bet you didn't go with him, you never do, so when have you really had time to?"

"Well," Kurt began, "He has a point. We didn't really see each other…" Kurt trailed off.

"No," Noah spoke up. "Don't even start listening to him. This is just ridiculous."

"It is not Noah. Our friends are curious about our lives, we should tell them." Kurt said, seeing all the glee members nodding.

"Fine, okay, so let's see. What do you want to know? We live together because my mom died when I was in 8th grade. We started dating in 9th grade, and Kurt has been helping me raise my little sister since both Carol and Burt work. Then my older sister, who is pretty much a hopeless screw up when it comes to responsibilities, showed up last year with a baby, Joshua, who was about a week old when she gave him to me. So we pretty much have two kids and we're working on finishing up our AA's so that we can start our BA's as soon as possible."  
Noah finished and looked around the room. They all had pretty much the same looks on their faces. Shock, surprise, and awe. He nodded to everyone. "I think I answered it all."

"Well," Santana spoke up. "Almost all. Brittany said that you two are going to get married?"

"Yeah," Noah said, "We are, but for info on that, you gotta to talk to Kurt, because he and his Grandmother are planning that. I have the future career, schooling and kids plan."

Kurt looked at Noah for a moment before turning to face his friends. "Well," he said, "the wedding is set for right after graduation. My grandmother and I have a place reserved in Connecticut for the ceremony and reception. Of course you will all be invited." Kurt hastened to add.

Then Kurt turned his attention to Noah. "I will agree that you explained your plan about school and our careers last night very well. However, as far as more children are concerned. I think I have more say in the matter than you, seeing as it's going to be my body that would carry the child." Kurt finished, crossing his arms and turning to look back at the rest of the room. It was an action that clearly meant end-of-discussion.

This action on the other hand made Finn begin to smile. He knew exactly what was about to happen. He sat back and got ready for the show.

"Kurt," Noah began softly. "I think I made it clear of my plans last night about the whole more children topic."

Kurt slowly turned his head towards Noah. "Oh, really? I remember stating, that although a child that looked like the both of us would be absolutely adorable, we already have two. And let's not forget the fact that we are still in high school. Also, Josh looks more like me the older he gets, so it's kind of like he is my own anyway."

"Yeah, well," Noah began getting agitated. "He isn't ours."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kurt was standing now, clearly upset. "Just because he isn't our biological child does not make him any less our son." His voice had raised an octave as it tended to do when he was upset.

"Look, Kurt." Puck started. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I just meant that I would love to have a kid of our own." Kurt began to interrupt but Noah continued.

"I love both Sara and Josh, and as soon as we are of legal age to adopt them, I want us to make it official and take custody of both of them. I'm just saying that I would love to have a baby with you because of all those reasons I gave you last night."

Kurt softened his expression. Noah leaned down and gave Kurt a soft kiss to his lips. As he pulled away he turned toward the group.

"Sorry." He said to the room at large.

Finn jumped to his feet, throwing his hand out. "See, told you. Fight number one. This one wasn't as fun as the others though. I like the ones where Kurt calls you a Neanderthal jock that only cares about one thing in life and throws something at you. My favorite was the Barney doll." He said laughing as he recalled the incident.

"That shit hurt." Noah was said. "The battery pack is what hit me."

"Well," Kurt said, "you deserved it. And you know all you were thinking about was yourself. I still maintain I was right in the matter."

Noah looked at him incredulously. "There was no reason to throw that damn doll at my head! You were just pissy and you know it. I wasn't even doing anything wrong. All I did was come home, expecting to spend some well deserved alone time.  
You were the one who forgot our plans. I had every right to be pissed that you backed out on me."

Kurt was ready for this fight. "I had been up since 4 in the morning with a sickchild Noah. I wasn't in the mood to deal with you. Josh had just gone to bed and all I wanted to do was take a soak in the tub and go to bed."

"Whatever." Noah said, knowing that this wasn't going to go anywhere good if it continued.

"Look," Noah turned back to their friends, who all had been watching the pair bicker with barely concealed enjoyment.

"The point is, we're together, have been for a few years now. Sorry we didn't say anything before. We really weren't trying to hide anything. We've just been too busy with school, Glee and raising two kids, it just never came up." Kurt nodded in agreement.

The group looked at one another and then at Kurt. "We aren't mad; we were just wondering why you didn't want to tell us about it. I mean obviously Brittany and Finn knew." Mercedes said, still looking hurt that she hadn't known.

"Well," Rachel began, "I think i can speak for all of us when I say that we are very happy for you two and also," she paused, and then said with a squeak to her voice. "When can we see this baby. I absolutely adore children!"

Both boys smiled as Noah spoke. "Well I guess we could set something up. We have finals this week, but maybe on  
Saturday?" Noah looked at Kurt.

Kurt took out his blackberry and looked at his schedule. "That works. After 2 though, I'm meeting Julie at Gymboree. I figured I would take Josh and Sarah for a few hours. We just made plans today. I hadn't been able to tell you yet."

"That works for me." Rachel said excitedly.

The girls were looking as though they all wanted to come, so Kurt spoke up, addressing the rest of the room. "How about we make it a Glee thing? We could have a cook-out? Bring your swim suits, we have a pool so we might as well put it to some use."

"Hey!" Finn yelled. "It so does get use."

"Yes, Finn, I know that, Sara has lessons every Saturday and you use it too. I just meant it was another thing we could do." Kurt said patiently.

"Oh," Finn said smiling. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. Can you put that together in time?"

"Yeah, I'll plan it. What do you all say?" Kurt asked the room at large.

"That's sounds awesome!" Mike said excitedly. The others around the room nodded in agreement.

"Wait," Brittany said standing. "I'm supposed to come over tonight and watch movies with Sara. Do I still get to? We were going to watch the Little Mermaid. You promised Puck. Kurt make him remember his promise!" She looked close to tears.

"Don't worry Britt." Noah soothed. "I remember, you're still coming over. We are just going to get together on Saturday too."

"Oh," Britt said, instantly calming down. "Okay!"

"Well," Kurt said. "We need to go, lunch is almost over and we need to get to our study group asap. We'll see you guys at Glee rehearsal later." Kurt gave Mercedes a hug and Puck slapped Mike on the back of the head when he tried to see up Santana's skirt.

Once the boy's had left, the other's felt a little more at ease knowing what was going on with their two friends.

Although they still found it odd that Kurt and Noah had two kids while they were still in high school, the weirdest part of it all was, they were making it work.


End file.
